


Of secrets, University days, and the way that you make me feel better

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Oikawa descubre el secreto más grande del Universo, Iwaizumi está por volverse loco, y Kuroo es un asco en física.





	

Fue algo sorpresivo, admite Tooru para sí mismo. Aunque _algo_ es una palabra que se queda demasiado corta, porque en verdad (en _jodidamente_ verdad), no se esperaba que Iwaizumi —su Iwaizumi, aquel que conoce desde que estaban, literalmente, en pañales, y con el que ha vivido una larga amistad-hermandad que, hasta hace poco, creía saberlo todo de Hajime—, le dijera, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo (que vaya, en verdad si _era_ lo más normal del mundo, pero a Tooru le _encanta_ exagerar un poco las cosas) que tiene un novio con el que ha estado saliendo desde hace casi un año.

¡Y él ni siquiera tenía la menor idea!

_«Ah. Ya...respira, Tooru… Inhala, exhala...bien»._

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —se atreve a preguntar el castaño, y su voz ha salido un par de decibeles más alta de lo que realmente quería, pero ya no puede hacer nada al respecto.

—No, en verdad que no —responde el mayor tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, y es que, la verdad, para Hajime no es gran cosa.

—Iwaizumi… —murmura Oikawa, y el mencionado voltea a verle con una ceja alzada, esperando el momento en el que su mejor amigo decida explotar de una _maldita_ vez, y acabar con esa “discusión” que no va a llevarles a ningún lado—… tienes _literalmente_ un año ocultándome que estás saliendo _con-quién-sabe-quién-maldito-vagabundo_ —suelta Tooru lo más rápido que puede, y para Hajime es un poco difícil seguirle el hilo porque no logra asimilar todo lo que el castaño le dice—. Creí que éramos mejores amigos.

Hajime suspira largamente, y decide levantarse del piso (después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo tirado intentando armar de nuevo su vieja portátil), hasta que llega frente al más alto, y posa sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Oikawa.

—Somos mejores amigos, Oikawa.

—¡Pero nunca me hablaste de este _novio_ tuyo! —grita Oikawa— ¡Me ocultaste esto por casi un año!

Hajime se soba el puente de la nariz con la diestra, sin dejar de lado el agarre que mantiene sobre el hombro de Tooru, y se repite que Oikawa _tiene razón._

Iwaizumi suspira de nuevo, y sabe que no van a llegar a absolutamente nada.

—Ya, perdón por ocultarte el secreto _más grande_ de todo el Universo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of secrets, University days, and the way that you make feel better**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Así que se lo tomó a mal —menciona Kuroo un par de segundos antes de tomar su vaso de café americano para intentar soportar el resto del día.

—Algo, la verdad es que Oikawa está exagerando —admite Hajime con un suspiro derrotado.

—Pero, ¿sabes? —Tetsurō intenta acabar con ese silencio que le hace sentir extraño—. Puedo entender un poco cómo se siente Oikawa… —el azabache más alto le da una mordida a su rebanada de pizza antes de seguir hablando—… digo, no todos los días te enteras que tu mejor amigo ha estado en una relación, con otro chico, por casi un año y no te dijo nada —Kuroo le da un par de mordidas más al pedazo de pan con queso y pepperoni para terminar con su almuerzo—. Yo también me sentiría un poco ofendido, pero después te diría algo como «¿Sabes qué? Quiero conocer a este chico que intenta robarte de mi lado para ver si por lo menos es una buena persona».

Hajime le observa en total silencio, e intenta no reír al notar que Tetsurō tiene algo de queso en la comisura de sus labios.

—El problema es que Oikawa es un dramático de lo peor —Iwaizumi suspira largamente de nuevo, y apoya su cabeza sobre su mano derecha—. Y admito que sí me equivoqué al no decirle que estoy saliendo con el chico que tiene la voz más molesta del mundo para ser locutor de radio, y al que casi le fracturo la nariz con la puerta del laboratorio de informática.

—¿Y…?

—E intenté disculparme de la mejor forma, pero no quiere hablarme —Hajime se nota un poco molesto por el tema—. Y eso me molesta, porque Oikawa es un idiota… y tengo que soportar su berrinche cuando deba regresar con él a Miyagi por vacaciones.

—La tienes difícil.

.

.

 _Difícil_ es una palabra que se queda corta, porque lidiar con Oikawa cuando se comporta de esa forma tan _malditamente_ infantil, y que le exaspera al punto de quererlo patear hasta el cansancio, es más bien algo _imposible_.

Y la verdad, Hajime no tiene el tiempo (sus exámenes finales le absorben tanto que solo tiene tiempo para comer algo rápido, hacer sus necesidades, y dormir por lo menos un par de horas) como para lidiar con un Tooru que apenas si le habla para lo estrictamente necesario como el intentar ponerse de acuerdo en el día en el que deben de tomar el tren a Miyagi para visitar a sus respectivas familias.

Tetsurō de vez en cuando le manda algún mensaje, cuando el azabache recuerda que es un ser vivo con vida social, y no un zombie que se ha aprendido toda la tabla periódica (desde el nombre de los elementos, hasta el peso atómico y la forma en la que _debería_ de usarse tal herramienta), y para Iwaizumi es un poco más fácil lidiar con sus vagos intentos de aprenderse toda la historia de la computación, y el cómo armar circuitos que no terminen quemando su pobre tablilla. [1]

Hajime suspira largamente, está pensando demasiado en un tema que no _debería_ tener la importancia que intenta darle, porque en verdad que tener pareja es absolutamente lo más normal del mundo; y Oikawa solo está dramatizando (bastante) el hecho de que, por alguna u otra razón no le comentó absolutamente _nada_ hasta que el castaño lo descubrió por su cuenta, cuando los dos estaban teniendo su noche de Netflix y comida chatarra hasta morir.

Y bueno, una cosa había llevado a la otra, y ahora estaba peleado con la persona más extremadamente dramática del Universo entero.

—Tal vez debería ir a dormir… —se dice el moreno después de un rato, cuando termina por darse cuenta de que lograr que los malditos _leds_ enciendan en el orden que corresponde.

.

.

Es uno de esos días en los que todo, absoluta _malditamente_ todo, parece estar en tu contra. Su _protoboard_ junto con todos sus circuitos y cables se quemaron en clase, y al ya no poder trabajar en la práctica que le ayudará a no tener una calificación tan mala (y perder su derecho a estar en el equipo de voleibol de la Universidad, y con ello, su beca deportiva); llegó tarde a su clase de programación —que si bien no es su favorita ni nada por el estilo, para su desgracia, es la que más carga académica tiene—, su vieja portátil está casi por morir, y no tiene el dinero suficiente como para comprar una nueva (que vaya falta le hace); el tren se retrasó por culpa de un imbécil que creyó que era una buena idea el aventarse a las vías, en hora pico, y aunque le regresaron su dinero, eso le quitó bastante tiempo importante; y está a muy —muy— poco de reprobar cálculo diferencial.

Ah. La verdad que se siente un poco bastante frustrado, sobre todo porque no ha terminado el programa que le pidieron para tener derecho a su examen de programación, y necesita terminarlo antes de que termine el día, porque el profesor debe revisar qué debe cambiar para que pueda presentar su examen, pero sin la portátil no puede hacer nada, pues las computadoras de la facultad no son las mejores, y no quiere arriesgarse a ver como su amada USB se muere frente a sus ojos.

Tetsurō le observa a lo lejos, y duda en si es o no una buena el acercarse a Hajime en ese estado de frustración y _odio-a-todo-el-mundo-así-que-jodanse-todos-antes-de-que-los-golpee-o-algo-peor,_ pero termina por acercarse aún con el riesgo de ser quien reciba todo el enojo de Iwaizumi tratando de no explotar.

—Hola… —murmura el más alto con cansancio, él tampoco es la amabilidad en persona en ese estado en el que lo único pasando por su mente son fórmulas químicas que no sabe de qué le van a servir en la vida—, parece que necesitas un café, algo de comida, y contarme todo antes de que vayas a enfermar.

Iwaizumi se voltea a verle, y se levanta de su pequeño rincón de auto odio por su suerte de mierda, pero termina aceptando la invitación del contrario porque en verdad necesita de algo de tiempo fuera de su facultad para pensar bien las cosas y relajarse antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

—Yo invito, solo...no me vayas a matar por sacarte de aquí —Kuroo sonríe de manera amable, aunque se ve realmente extraño con esas notables ojeras bajo sus ojos, y con la piel un poco más pálida de lo normal por la falta de horas de un descanso adecuado.

—Te ves como la mierda —es lo único que recibe como respuesta por parte de Hajime, y Tetsurō solo responde con un quedo _«Ya lo sé, pero he llegado a dormir menos horas antes»._

Hajime ríe, y siente que parte de sus problemas desaparecen con solo tener a _ese idiota_ a su alrededor, porque Kuroo siempre sabe qué decir.

.

Para cuando llegan a la cafetería, Kuroo le pide al moreno encontrar un lugar y le pregunta qué es lo que quiere comer. Hajime le agradece el no obligarle a lidiar con las formas poco agradables que tienen las encargadas de la cafetería para atender a los estudiantes, y Tetsurō solo le pide que se apure porque en media hora debe de entrar a la vieja cabina de radio para relevar a su compañero en turno.

La fila es corta, y la comida y los cafés llegan antes de lo esperado. Hajime se tira sobre la mesa, y Kuroo le obliga a comer cuando escucha los sonidos extraños provenir de su estómago.

—¿No desayunaste hoy? —pregunta el pelinegro, Iwaizumi niega, y se levanta para observar la nada apetitosa hamburguesa que el contrario le hizo el favor de llevarle—. No vuelvas a hacer eso, sé de personas en tu facultad que se han desmayado por no haber comido nada en todo el día.

—No soy del tipo de persona que se desmaya por eso —reclama el moreno, y solo recibe una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Tetsurō—. Lo que digas, prometo ya no salir de casa sin comer por lo menos una barra energética o algo por el estilo.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas —sonríe Kuroo—, así que dime qué tanto te ha pasado el día de hoy para que tengas el ceño tan fruncido, y esa mirada de odio a todo el mundo.

Hajime suspira largamente antes de empezar a contarle todo al pelinegro, desde la forma tan estúpida en la que se quedó dormido por no poner la alarma, hasta el hecho de que no pudo entrar a su clase de programación por quedarse más tiempo del necesario tratando de terminar con su proyecto final.

Tetsurō suspira también mientras le escucha atentamente, y se come su pobre pedazo de pizza congelada y las papas del moreno; y se siente un poco mal por él, porque sabe lo frustrante que es el sentir que todo está en tu contra, más cuando hace unos días discutió con la única persona que conoce de más tiempo por algo que no tiene importancia ahora.

—Podría dejarte una de las computadoras que hay en la cabina de radio de la Universidad, son mucho mejores que las de tu facultad —ofrece Kuroo, y algo en la mirada de Iwaizumi parece iluminarse, lo que hace que un tenue tono rojizo aparezca en sus mejillas al notar que Hajime se ve _adorable_ cuando relaja su rostro—, no tengo problema en que tengas que soportar mi horrible voz de locutor durante dos horas.

Hajime acepta, y siente que, por fin, y después de varias cosas que no esperaba (y con las que no sabe lidiar), el día por fin parece no estar —tan— en su contra.

.

.

Observar a Tetsurō tan metido en su personaje (Hajime no sabe bien cómo definir la forma en la que Kuroo puede actuar de tal forma estando frente al micrófono, y siendo escuchado por los pocos estudiantes que todavía escuchen la radio), es toda una experiencia difícil de explicar. Iwaizumi nota, a pesar de que la luz de las viejas lámparas halógenas es apenas suficiente, que Kuroo tiene un brillo en sus ojos visible a través de las gafas sin aumento que usa, y que lo distrae de vez en cuando de su tarea de revisar que las líneas de código estén correctas y no le falte un punto y coma [2].

El ambiente es agradable, pues Tetsurō, a pesar de tener un gusto tan anticuado en música para ambientar su programa y dejar los cortes entre sección y sección, logra darle una esencia propia; y Kuroo en ocasiones le regresa la mirada, y sin necesidad de hablar le pide que termine con su tarea antes de que se le haga tarde, de nuevo.

—Te ves…diferente —se atreve a decir Hajime cuando lo único que se escucha en la pequeña cabina es a Michael Jackson (¿en serio, Michael Jackson?) cantando _Bad_ , y Kuroo se le queda observando por un par de segundos sin entender a qué se refiere el moreno—… ya sabes, no pareces tú —explica Iwaizumi después de un rato.

—Ah, ya —asiente Tetsurō—. Es mi segunda personalidad —bromea el pelinegro quitándose las gafas con cierto cuidado—, es como con Bruce Wayne y Batman.

Hajime ríe ante el comparativo tan absurdo, pero le da un poco de razón.

—Con la diferencia de que Bruce Wayne es huérfano, y millonario.

—¡Oye! —se queja el más alto—, yo también puedo pasar el mismo tiempo despierto que Bruce.

—Y así te quejas de que yo a veces no desayuno…

—Como sea —suspira Kuroo— ¿ya casi terminas? No quiero que te metas en problemas de nuevo por llegar tarde a clases.

Iwaizumi asiente, y Tetsurō se siente un poco más tranquilo.

.

.

Para el final del día, Hajime ha comprado una nueva tablilla y más circuitos para poder terminar con su curso de Arquitectura de computadoras, y la ha ido bastante bien en Programación (el profesor le dejó exentar el examen al ver que su proyecto final era el prototipo de un videojuego bastante sencillo en cuanto a gráficos, pero que podría comercializar si lograba mejorar el código quitando instrucciones inútiles y simplificando las líneas), e invitó a Kuroo al pequeño restaurante de comida rápida que queda cerca de la Universidad para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por él.

Tetsurō acepta, porque a él le faltan otros dos días para seguir sufriendo entre aprenderse las dos formas para nombrar compuestos orgánicos, y tratar de memorizar las fórmulas y procedimientos que debe usar para sus exámenes de física porque no quiere verle la cara al profesor en los extraordinarios, de nuevo, porque el desgraciado parece tener algún problema con él; y vaya que necesita de algo de tiempo para distraerse y no colapsar de tantos datos en su cabeza.

—Gracias por lo de hoy —menciona Iwaizumi antes de darle un largo sorbo a su fría malteada de vainilla.

Tetsurō simplemente asiente, dando a entender que no es nada mientras sigue concentrado en comer sus frías patatas y en tratar de recordar las fórmulas de hidrodinámica que parece olvidar a los cinco segundos de haberlas leído entre las torpes notas que tiene frente a él.

A Hajime se le hace curioso ver cómo el siempre _cool_ y _nada me hace sufrir_ de Kuroo está a punto de explotar por no aprenderse unas fórmulas que no le van a servir de nada en la vida, pero que, para su desgracia, debe de cursar porque es una curricular más en su plan de estudios.

Un largo suspiro sale de los labios de Tetsurō después de diez minutos en los que decide darse por vencido en aprenderse las fórmulas que tiene en su libreta y, las que apenas si sabe cómo y para qué se utilizan. Su viejo celular vibra de manera insistente, y el pelinegro hace una mueca de molestia cuando ve que Bokuto le ha llenado, de nuevo, la bandeja de entrada con mensajes preguntando si esta semana si van a poder desperdiciar el fin de semana viendo series en _Netflix,_ y sobre qué le gustaría ver, porque han subido una nueva temporada de su serie favorita, y es algo que _definitivamente no pueden perderse por nada del mundo antes de que Tsukishima les haga_ spoilers.

La reacción del pelinegro no pasa desapercibida para Hajime, y antes de que le pueda decir que se ve más feo que de costumbre con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada que podría matar a alguien de ser posible, su celular también se llena de miles de mensajes, algunos de Matsukawa que le ha saturado la memoria con _memes,_ y otros más de Oikawa.

— _Oi,_ Kuroo —llama el moreno al contrario—, dice Oikawa que no le molestaría saber qué clase de persona eres, y que si se pueden conocer.

Tetsurō sale de su pequeña burbuja de odio a su mejor amigo que no deja de mandarle mensajes cada dos segundos para tratar de asimilar lo que Hajime le ha dicho; y después de un par de segundos, cree que es una buena idea el conocer al mejor amigo de su novio.

—No tengo problema, dile que, si está libre, podría encontrarnos aquí —responde Kuroo—, dijiste que él estudia algo relacionado con física, ¿no? Porque creo que voy a necesitar su ayuda, o moriré porque no entiendo _nada_ de esto.

Hajime asiente de manera ligera, y teclea rápidamente la respuesta para Oikawa. Su celular vuelve a vibrar después de un par de segundos, Tooru le ha mandado un _Ok,_ acompañado de un _kaomoji_ bastante de su estilo.

.

Para cuando ha pasado poco más de media hora, Oikawa entra al pequeño local de comida rápida, y se apresura a buscar a su mejor amigo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la mesa en la que lo ha visto con el tipo con el peor peinado del mundo. Tooru no puede evitar pensar en que _su Iwa-chan_ tiene los peores gustos, pero, de lejos, el extraño no le parece mala persona.

—Ah, hola —saluda el castaño una vez que ha llegado a su destino, Hajime le regresa el saludo solo con su mano, y Kuroo le observa detenidamente por un par de segundos.

—Así que tú eres el famoso _Kusokawa_ del que este tipo habla —saluda Kuroo después de un rato, provocando que Hajime le vea con el ceño fruncido, y que Oikawa le vea raro—, soy Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurō, algo así como el novio de Hajime.

—Ah, Oikawa Tooru, el mejor amigo de Iwa-chan —responde Tooru con una leve sonrisa, Tetsurō intenta no soltar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el adorable mote del mayor de los tres—, es un placer conocerte, _Kuro-chan._

Hajime intenta no soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión descolocada de Tetsurō ante el sobrenombre que el castaño le ha dado de buenas a primeras.

—Como sea —suelta Iwaizumi—, da la casualidad que este tipo es un asco es física—señala de manera acusadora al pelinegro—, y le da pena pedir ayuda…

Kuroo le mira molesto por un par de segundos, pero termina por aceptar que tiene razón. Oikawa por alguna razón sonríe de manera algo torcida.

—Dime que necesitas saber, a lo mejor yo puedo explicarte mejor que tus profesores.

.

Tetsurō siente que ha alcanzado la luz divina después de que Oikawa le ha explicado con paciencia para qué y cómo se usan las fórmulas de hidrodinámica que debe aprenderse para su examen, de hecho, siente que por primera vez en la vida entiende a la perfección un tema de física.

—Oh… —murmura Kuroo observando cómo los problemas que debe entregar para su derecho a examen están prácticamente resueltos en su totalidad—, eres bueno explicando.

—Gracias —responde Oikawa antes de llevarse un par de patatas a la boca—, la verdad es que no es tan complicado una vez que entiendes.

—De hecho —dice Tetsurō—, eres mi salvación. Prometo comprarte algo la próxima vez que te vea como agradecimiento.

Tooru sonríe de nuevo, y observa a Hajime tratando de decirle que _ahora comprende porque no le había mencionado nada sobre Kuro-chan._

—Ya te dije que no creí que fuera tan importante… —suspira Iwaizumi.

—¡Pero lo era! Iwa-chan, descubrir que _tienes_ novio es como descubrir vida en otros planetas.

—Tampoco exageres; y tan solo mira con la masa de carne que fui a terminar.

—¡Oye! Te recuerdo que casi me fracturas la nariz con la puerta la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Iwa-chan, eso es cruel.

—Fue un accidente, ¿sí?

—Claro, pero terminaste de torcer mi nariz.

—¡Te pedí perdón! Y te acompañe al hospital.

La escena se siente tan cotidiana, tan normal, que Iwaizumi Hajime siente, de la forma más absurda posible que todo está bien.

—Eso no quita que casi le fracturas la nariz a alguien, Iwa-chan.

O tal vez no.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: La tablilla, o protoboard es un artefacto (del demonio) en dónde se van poniendo circuitos lógicos previamente programados. Es bastante fácil que se quemen, lo digo porque me tocó ver en clase como algunas dejaban de funcionar. Aunque es mucho más fácil quemar los leds y los circuitos.  
> [2]: Crean o no, un punto y coma puede hacer la diferencia entre si un código funciona o no. Muchas veces es por estas cosas que los programas no quieren andar OTL.


End file.
